


Four Nation Dance Class

by Demetrius



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ba Sing Se Waltz, Bagua, Dancing classes, F/F, IGNORE, Jealousy, Married Life, Northern Shaolin, Relationship Advice, pointless arguement, sleep on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demetrius/pseuds/Demetrius
Summary: Asami is dissatisfied with how she and Korra spend their nights out and so signs them up for dancing lessons; Korra doesn't take kindly to Asami flirting with her male dance instructor and so decides to give her a dose of her own medicine by having him replaced with a sexy woman instructor.





	Four Nation Dance Class

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my wife and kids samba story
> 
> Enjoy

''Man today's date night was so nice, Asami did you see that sunset? It looked more beautiful than usual tonight, maybe it's because we were at the turtle duck ride lake, the scenery there is always so magical especially with the vine tower near the lake.'' Korra said while locking up the front door then heading to the living room where Asami was sitting on the loveseat.

''Yeah, it was beautiful.'' Asami replied gloomily.

''Baby, what's wrong did i do something wrong? I thought we had a great date night today.'' Korra asked curiously, taking Asami's hand in her own while looking at her wife of 3 years.

''No baby, you didn't do anything wrong... it's just... It's... I'm tired of this..'' replied Asami dejectedly.

Korra's eyes widen. She and Asami have been married for 3 years only, had Asami already grown tired of her, has she failed her duty as a wife to please Asami already, what had led Asami to loose interest in her. Is there a way to fix it, do they have to go to a marriage counsel.

While Korra's brain was so hard at work, thinking about all the things she might have done to contribute to making Asami want to leave her she didn't notice Asami was still speaking to her until she felt Asami's hand on her cheek.

''I'm sorry baby, i didn't mean it like that, i'm still very much in love with you, so please don't think i'm going to leave you, i just meant that i'm tired of the same old date night we always go to. It's always dinner at either Kwongs or Narooks and riding on the turtle ducks, i want to do something special with you. Something to spice up our marriage just a little bit.'' Asami said while massaging the nape of Korra's neck hoping her wife would also like the idea of spicing things in their relationship.

''Okay how about we start with turtle duck rides then dinner at either kwongs or narroks'' Korra replied back.

''Seriously Korra?! Every time we go out for dinner you always order the same meal every time. . . Remember when we first started dating baby, you used to love taking me to the museum, having picnics, enjoying the rides at the amusement park.'' Asami explained while facing Korra.

''Yeah, but i liked where it always ended up at the end of the day. 'Intense Make Out Session'.'' Korra said while giving Asami a goofy smile.

''Well that so called 'intense make out session' comment just earned you a ticket to sleep on the couch tonight. . . Goodnight Korra. Asami replied angrily at Korra, then slowly got up to head upstairs to go to bed but before she left she turned around giving Korra one last angry stare before she left. 

**\+ + +**

**3 days later**

 

''Bo, I don't know what to do. Asami still won't speak to me, it's been 3 days.'' Korra whined, while sitting next to her best friend.

"Really? That's a first.'' Bolin laughed while patting Korra's back in sympathy.

'' You're not helping by laughing Bo.'' Korra replied broken-heartedly.

''Sorry, sorry. so.... Why is Asami ignoring you.'' Bolin replied, taking out reading glasses and acting like a therapist. 

''Where did you... You know what never mind. Anyway. We had a great time at our date night everything was fine until we got home, when i asked Asami what was bothering her she told me she wanted to spice up our relationship a bit, because she was tired of doing the same thing all the time.''

''Which is?? Bolin asked interrupting Korra.

''Dinner and turtle duck ride.'' Korra answered.

''Okay go on.'' Replied Bolin.

''So i suggested we do turtle duck ride and dinner. Which apparently was the wrong answer because Asami then started listing off stuff we used to do when we started dating. . . Yeah, i liked doing those stuff with Asami but that was before, now i can't really do all those stuff with her because i'm tired when i get home from work. . . So i made a joke telling Asami i only did those stuff because it always ended with us having an intense make out session, which i'm regretting so much. . . So now Asami won't even speak to me.'' Korra sobbed while looking at the ground.

''Wow, okay first of all, now i understand why Asami is so angry at you. Even though you thought the joke was funny maybe to her it wasn't because she was being serious about your relationship and you took it as a joke.'' Bolin playfully scolded Korra.

"Yeah i figured that the hard way.'' Replied Korra sarcastically.

''Anyway i know how to fix everything. This is what you need to do.''

 

**\+ + +**

**Later that day**

 

(Asami POV)

*deep*

''Mrs. Sato, you're wife is here to see you.'' I hear my receptionist say through the telephone intercom.

''Thank you, please can you lie to her and tell my wife i'm in a meeting or something that i can't see her right now'' i tell my receptionist.

Truthfully i'm still a bit mad about what Korra had said to me, even though i knew it was a joke, it still hurt. It's been 3 days since then, i decided to give her the silent treament even though i miss her like crazy. I just want Korra to learn the hard way, that she had hurt me, so until then i'm going to refuse to communicate to her.

 

''Wait!! Ma'am! You can't go in there! Mrs. Sato is in a meeting!'' I hear my receptionist scream behind the door.

Suddenly my office doors open wide revealing none other than Korra with my receptionist right behind her.

 

''I'm sorry Mrs. Sato i tried to tell her you were really busy and couldn't afford to be interrupted.'' My reception sadly replies.

''It's okay, please leave us and close the door behind you.'' i order my reception.

_

_

''Asami'' Korra calls out.

''Yes, what is it Korra, i'm a bit busy right now.'' Asami replies not looking at Korra.

''I'm sorry. . . Please baby, i really am, i shouldn't have said that when you you were being serious. I miss you so much. I'll do anything to make you talk to me again. Please.'' Korra kneels down, bowing her head to the ground.

''Anything.'' Asami ask.

''Anything'' Korra repeats looking up to Asami.

''Hmm. . . Fine, there's this dancing classes that i always pass by everyday, i want us to join.'' 

''Dancing classes?? But baby you know i hate dancing.'' Korra pleaded with her wife.

''You also said you would do anything. And i choose dancing.'' Asami replied finally giving Korra eye contact.

''Yeah but that was before i knew it would be dancing, you know i have two left feet, even our wedding day was a disaster. Korra explained,

''Well then, isn't this a good opportunity to learn.'' Asami smugly replied to Korra 

 

**\+ + +**

**Date Night**

''Welcome to the four nation dance class!'' A man with spiky hair and weird sharkbrow eyes said while looking at the two couples but mostly to the one.

''My name is Mako, i'll be your instructor, and i'll be showing you the ways of the fire nation!'' Mako screamed excitedly. He walked up to Asami and took her hand pulling her close towards him.

''I'll be teaching you the Bagua and Northern Shaolin dance style.'' He said while lifting Asami's face like they were about to kiss.

'' Since when did a fighting style become a dancing style.'' Korra replied rudely not liking the way their instructor was flirting with her wife.

''You're absolutely right my student. They are fighting styles, but when moving slowly and with a partner it becomes a dance. Allow me to demonstrate.'' Mako then took both of Asami's hand and they both started to move slowly in sync with each other. 

''You see, even simple moves like walking can become a dance.'' Mako replied while moving Asami, holding her at her hips.

''OKAY!!!! i think i got it, thanks, i can handle it from here.'' Korra shouted taking Asami away from Mako.

''Very well, we are going to start with simple steps.'' Mako said while indicating them to start.

 

Not even a two steps Korra was already stepping on Asami's toes, making so many mistakes, not being in sync with Asami and making them both fall to the ground.

''Stop, Stop! Mako yelled lifting Asami off the ground, even though Korra was going to do that when she got up.

''You need to keep eye contact while also moving in sync. You need to trust in each other while you are moving.'' Mako scolded Korra.

''I trust my wife, but how do you expect me to keep eye contact and also watch her every move to keep in sync.'' Korra replied sarcastically.

'' Maybe for now you sit and watch me dance with Miss. Sato and see how things are done.'' Mako said then taking Asami's hand in his own.

''It's fine i got th...''

''Baby our instructor is right, maybe you just need to watch and see how it's done for now.'' Interrupted Asami then turning around to start dancing with their dance instructor.

''Whatever, and Mrs. Sato you dumb ass.'' Korra whispered to herself while taking a seat by the corner to watch her wife.

 

**Later that night**

''Wow, baby tonight was so much fun'' Asami said happily while twirling around in one spot.

''I guess.'' Korra replied jumping in bed getting ready for bed.

''You guess? Baby didn't you enjoy the dance class.'' Asami asked, also getting into bed next to her wife.

''If you mean watching my wife busy eye-fucking our instructor while i was forced to just sit and watch then yes baby i really did enjoy myself.'' Korra replied angrily not facing her wife.

''Okay first of all, i didn't eye-fuck the instructor, our dance move requires us to keep eye contact, it's not my fault you had to watch.'' Asami said facing Korra.

''Since when did you become an expert at this, you didn't even correct him when he called you Miss instead of Mrs.'' Korra sat up facing her wife.

''Look baby i'm sorry i didn't correct him i probably didn't hear him when he mis-said my name. Please don't ever think i would allow anyone to not think i'm married to you.'' ''Asami replied hugging Korra tightly.

'' Okay, i'm sorry i thought that baby.'' Korra sadly replied kissing her wife before switching off the lights.

 

**Next date night**

''Think of yourself on Ember Island dancing on a private beach. There's nobody but us, moving together as one.'' Mako said while moving with Asami.

''Y-Y-Yes... Only us.'' Asami replied while blushing, daydreaming the whole scenario.

''Good. Good.'' Mako encouraged as he lifted Asami off the ground by her waist.

Korra was aware that his thumbs were purposely touching dangerously closer to her private part making her almost jump and beat the shit out of him but couldn't because this was the second time she had almost beating their instructor for falsely accusing him for inappropriately touching Asami, it was like that slime knew what to say to make Korra look like she was going crazy. Korra just sat there impatiently tapping her foot on the floor praying for the lesson to be over already.

That night Korra had went straight to bed without saying goodnight.

 

**The Following Date Night**

''And where do you think you're going wearing that.'' Korra asked while watching Asami get changed for their dance class.

''Oh, this is the traditional fire nation dance outfit i thought it be nice to wear for our dance.'' Asami replied putting on the last piece.

''Our dance? Don't you mean you and Mr. I'm so fancy with my footwork i can make all the girls swoon over me, dance.'' Said Korra.

''Baby, are you jealous, you know it's not true, as soon as you learn how to dance then it will be just you and me okay.'' Asami reassured Korra then kissed her on the cheek.

''That's just it. Isn't our instructor supposed to be helping me mostly because i'm the one who can't dance.'' Korra questioned.

''Yeah but you need to see how it's done first baby, it's only been two lessons so far. I'm sure Mako will start helping you.'' Asami replied pulling Korra towards the door with her.

 

Korra still had to sit and watch while her wife danced with their instructor who kept touching Asami inappropriately.

 

**Day before their 4th dance class**

''Good day, i'd like to change our dance lesson. No, no the dance instructor is great.  **makes puking noise** My wife and i don't think that the dance style is really meant for us, we want something different, something that involves one to lead. Really?? No that's perfect. Yes please. No we can keep the same time and the remaining lessons that was left over from the previous one. Yes.. Okay. Thank you so much we will see you later.'' Korra said before hanging up the phone. 

 

**Dance Class**

 

''You know baby i think i was wrong.'' Korra said excitedly while she was putting on her shoes.

''About what baby.'' Asami replied curiously while she also got ready.

''Maybe i haven't really given this dance a real chance, it's made you so happy these passed few days, i think spicing up our relationship was really a good call.'' Korra smirked as she watched her wife change.

''Baby, i'm so happy to hear this. It means so much to me that you're willing to do something different.'' Asami then gave korra a heated kiss before they both left for class.

 

''My name is Suyin BeiFong. Today i'll teach you how to Ba Sing Se Waltz. . . My, My, don't you have such strong arms Miss. Sato you would make an excellent leader for the Waltz'' Suyin announced when the couples entered.

''Wow, look baby we are going to learn to Waltz.'' Korra said happily.

''Well that's not what i paid for. Excuse miss but we already have another dance instructor.'' Asami said walking up to the dance instructor.

''Not to worry, i was told that, that dance style was not really your thing, that's why i'll teach you both something that might suit your style. For now, since i can tell that you are mostly the controller in the relationship ma'am i'll give Miss. Sato a chance to learn how to lead so you can learn that it's okay to not be in control. Please sit down while i instruct Miss Sato.'' Suyin instructed Asami.

''But...'' 

''Come on baby isn't this what you wanted. Spicing up the relationship.'' Korra smiled while getting ready to learn with their new instructor.

 

**Later That Night**

''Who does she think she is! Calling me a control freak. Ugh! How could you allow her to touch you like that baby. Her hand was literally squeezing your upper arm all the damn time, don't even get me started on her pelvis it was like she was having sex with you.'' Asami angrily ranted when they got home.

''I don't understand, dancing was your idea. I actually really like it. We should have done this long time ago baby.'' Korra replied cheerfully.

''i don't care if it was my idea, we no more going to dance lessons period.'' Asami said as she sat on the bed.

''But you already paid for them we might as well go and finish them off.'' Korra questioned her wife.

''No, i don't think i can stand being in that place anymore, our new instructor has no respect for me. She kept calling you you Miss. in front of me.'' Asami said crying.

''Aawwww, baby please don't cry. It's not your fault. You only wanted to spice things up between us. which i think is a great idea. How about this, let's do something we both enjoy together. ''Korra said while kissing her wife.

''I want to go on the turtle duck ride next date night.'' Asami shyly replied.

''You know what, that's where we will go. Just you and i. Maybe even now and again we will do something special like going to the museum just to spice things up like back when we started dating.'' Korra replied then started kissing her wife intensely.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually Got dishearten with one of my fic. If there is anyone interested, I'm looking for someone who will be my co-creator.


End file.
